Revenge
by biggieSMALLS
Summary: (AU-ish Oneshot) With everything quieting down since Lucien's defeat, Kol decides he want to get revenge. Klaus, feeling he owed Kol for Davina's death, accompanies him to Mystic Falls, Virginia, where Jeremy Gilbert happens to be visiting. Kol wishes to avenge Finn as well because "he may be despicable, but he was blood" and decides to torture them to the verge of death.


**'Sup, this is my first 'Originals' and 'TVD' one-shot. It's basically Kol being, well, Kol, and Klaus assisting his brother. Enjoy!**

 **This is sort of AU-ish. Ignore the whole 'Marcel turned into the Beast' thing. The problem died with Lucien, Marcel is on antagonistic terms with the Mikaelsons (again) and Kol grieves Davina, but doesn't turn on his family.. This will take place five years after Kol's murder. I haven't watched seasons 5,6, or seven of TVD, but I know a few things from the wikia. Also, I have this theory about how Kol can now leave because a) The ancestral plane was destroyed by Davina (SPOILER ALERT) and b) Kol fulfilled his task bby killing Davina.**

* * *

The black BMW convertible roared down the nearly empty highway, leading towards Virginia. It had a scratched licensed plate and the Marksville, Louisiana PD currently had an APB out for this specific car. Unfortunately for the owner of said car, it would not be found anywhere near his home state.

Kol was asleep next to Klaus, in the passenger's seat. Klaus paid no heed to his insistent snoring and kept his hands on the steering wheel of the stolen BMW. Klaus had his phone on AUX and his favorite jazz song soothed his nerves. He hated being away from Hope, but he figured it was time he trusted his own blood to protect his daughter. New Orleans was by no means a safe haven, especially for the newest Mikaelson. In spite of this, Klaus was on a road trip with his impulsive, selfish brother, entertaining his preposterous revenge fantasy.

It had been five years since Jeremy Gilbert had stabbed Kol through the heart, and three years since Kol was reanimated. Since the major threats had cooled down, Kol decided, ' _why not?',_ after all, he did have a reputation to maintain,and Klaus was nominated babysitter. Klaus took a sip from his blood bag. There were nearly five hours left until their arrival in Mystic Falls. Kol's eyes fluttered open. "Did you turn the AC off?" he asked.

"Of course," Klaus replied. We're almost out of petrol, I need to conserve it. There should be a rest stop about three miles up, we'll turn it on then."

"Are you bloody mad! It's the middle of _August_ , it's burning! I can't stand three more miles!"

"You'll have to. Besides, I have doubts about your plans for revenge. Last I heard Jeremy was out of town, and the doppelgänger was in a supernatural coma. You plan on getting revenge on one boy who may not even be there. What will happen then? The self righteous, self proclaimed, heroes of Mystic Falls will hunt you down."

"On the contrary brother, I happen to know from a reliable source that Jeremy has returned from Santa Fe, but only went to visit. We have a short window for revenge. Also, I don't plan on getting revenge for only _myself_ , you know. I want to avenge Finn's death as well. He may have been a despicable piece of trash who turned his back on us, but he _was_ blood. We gotta show the world that you cannot fuck with the Mikaelson's."

"Language, Kol. Who are you going to kill on behalf of Finn?"

"You underestimate my lust for revenge, Niklaus. I am not going to kill anyone, not just yet. I'll make them live with pain first."

"Yes, but who?" Klaus inquired as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Jeremey, Stefan, and Matt Donovan. I would like to hurt Elena as well, but you know the complications."

"It's a shame. I don't care about that hunter boy, but I liked Stefan, and I know Rebekah was infatuated with the Donovan boy."

Kol shrugged. He knew abut Matt and Rebekah's affair, but Rebekah had a lot of suitors throughout the centuries. Sometimes more than one at once. It was quite disturbing, but Kol learned not to give a rats ass about whoever his siblings had sex with. In the end, they always ended up back together, for better or worse. Kol could pick many examples from history, the governor's son, Celeste, Aroura, etc. Kol grabbed Klaus's blood bag and started to drink. He was famished.

"We're here." Klaus announced. Kol and Klaus got out of the car. Klaus filled up the car, and Kol went to...eat.

The brother's got back into the car and drove for another few hours in silence until they saw a huge sign reading, _**"WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS"**_

The black BMW drove on through the streets, and over a road in the thickets, and rolled to a stop in front a large double doored entrance made of mahogany. The Salvatore mansion was exactly as Klaus remembered it. With luck, the imbeciles might not have transferred the deed into a human's name, therefore barring any uninvited vampires from entering. Klaus and Kol walked up to the door and knocked on it. Now, most people might think this was a stupid plan, but the Mikaelson's were not stupid. A thousand years of existence had cultivated them into ruthless killers, loyal to their own, but it had also taught them cunning, and it was this quality that had lead to their survival, despite countless powerful adversaries, and treacherous allies.

Klaus circled around to the back of the house, hoping to penetrate the mansion at Kol's signal, and Kol waited with his hands behind his back, in anticipation of his revenge. It did not matter who came to the door.

* * *

Inside the mansion, the crew was celebrating. They hadn't been together for a while, and still weren't considering Elena's condition, but it was damn good to see Jeremey again. Alaric handed Damon a bottle of his favorite bourbon, and tried to communicate with him over the blaring pop music. It was due to this ruckus that they did not sense the danger that was about to befall them. Stefan danced with Caroline, and Jeremy sat on the sofa, handling a glass of Damon's finest mead. It had been a while since he was back. Jeremy had matured, grew stronger and smarter.

He heard the sound on the fifth knock. Jeremy announced, "I'll get it." No one heard him over the music. Jeremy shrugged and went to answer the door. Damon noticed that Jeremy had gotten up, and not knowing why, he set his glass of alcohol down.

"Yo! Ric, I'm gonna go check up on Lil' Gilbert over there!"

"What!? Okay, do what you gotta do."

* * *

The doors spread open and Kol saw who had answered his knock. Kol grinned when Jeremy Gilbert came into his field of vision. Kol used his vampire speed to get away, but not before he let Jeremy see a glimpse of his face. Kol saw from afar, on top of a tree near the mansion, the look of fear that had crept upon Jeremy's face. The blood had left his face, and Jeremy stood there, stunned, and afraid.

"What's the matter little Gilbert? You look like you've seen a ghost. Although, that expression is lost on you, because of the fact that you actually _can_ see ghosts."

Kol heard Damon calling out to Jeremy. A smile formed on Kol's face; he had never felt this much euphoria since he last practiced magic.

"No, Damon. I saw something much worse. I think...I think I saw _Kol."_

"Not possible. Kol died. You killed him the first time, and his weirdo brother Finn killed him the second time. Besides, if Kol is back, we all know he has a habit of dying."

The duo had wandered out of the mansion. It was time. Kol jumped out of the tree and landed squarely in front of Damon and Jeremy. "You're right. I've died three times so far. But tonight, you'll wish that _you_ were dead."

Jeremy tried to scream, to call out to those inside, but Kol smashed Damon and Jeremy's head together, knocking out the Hunter, then snapped Damon's neck in one fluid motion, before Jeremy could even let out a sound. "Tonight will be fun." Kol announced to nobody as he walked over to the car to get handcuffs from the backseat (courtesy of New Orleans Police Department) and chained Jeremy to the car door's handle, and locked the car. For Damon, he pulled out a special rope, dipped in vervain. Kol handled them with special care, because one wrong move could burn him and put a dent in an already weak plan. Kol tied Damon's legs and arms, and taped his mouth shut. He walked in to the mansion with ease; the fools hadn't even thought that they were in danger from other vampires. That's what you get.

Kol walked straight into the living room where the party was still raging. The crew stopped dancing at Kol's appearance, and looked in awe at him. It was semi-awkward because Rihanna was still singing about diamonds, while Kol stood in front of the now silenced party-goers

"Oh, don't stop at my account. Party! Drink! But for God's sake, put on something _good_. I was thinking some Eminem might do us some good."

* * *

Klaus stood outside the house, listening in using his supersonic hearing. He heard Kol brag and boast in his normal arrogant manner. He heard the music go off. He heard the Bennett witch ask what was probably on all their minds at the moment.

"How the hell are you alive? We heard Finn killed you and condemned you to a 'lonely death'?"

"My darling witch, Finn did in fact curse me to die. But I was not lonely upon my death, no. I was surrounded by my brothers, my sister, my love, Davina. You may not have heard of her, but she was a brilliant witch. A Harvest Girl, in fact. As you well now, the Other Side collapsed, so I couldn't go there. Instead, I went to the witches' ancestral plane, where all the dead New Orleans witches end up. I was tormented there for months, because I had died in a witches body, but my spirit was that of a Vampire. Davina brought me back, and through no fault of her own, the Ancestor's sentenced her to die, because we loved each other."

Klaus smirked, knowing that they had not expected Kol to proclaim his undying love for a witch. Klaus listened attentively, waiting, praying, and hoping, for Kol to hurry it up and give the signal.

"What happened to your girlfriend then?" Alaric had asked the question.

"I killed her. Drained her of blood, and then tried to save her, and bring her back as she brought me back. It...didn't work. The Ancestor's ruined my soul, corrupted my mind, and forced me to kill the first woman I had loved in centuries. So, as you can imagine, I am a bit miffed. Let that be a lesson to you though, especially you Caroline. Everything my family loves is obliterated. Everything we love, turns to ashes in our hands.

There it was. The signal. Klaus bent down, and reached for a bunch of twigs that lay on the floor. He picked them up, cocked his arm, and threw with all his might. The wall separating him from the group shattered, and Klaus stepped inside.

"Hello, Love." Klaus said, facing towards Caroline.

"Klaus...what...what are you...why are you here?" Caroline stammered.

"I owed Kol a little favor, seeing as I'm the reason the Harvest Girl died."

"Stop this, Klaus. Right now. Please."

"I'm sorry, love, I can't. But you need not get hurt. In fact, nobody here but Stefan, Damon, Matt, and Jeremy needs to get hurt."

"And they _definitely_ won't die," Kol continued, "where's the fun in that?"

"I won't let you hurt my friends," Bonnie exclaimed. Before she could do anything, however, Kol speeded up to Stefan, and thrust his arm through the latter's chest.

"Not an ounce of your witchcraft, Bennett, or I will be forced to rip out young Stefan's heart," Kol warned, "'and I would hate to kill him painlessly, but if you force my hand..." Kol left the threat hanging in the air.

"If any of you know what's good for you," Klaus said, "You'll get out, far away from here. I can compel Caroline and Alaric, but you," he pointed to Bonnie, "might want to leave as fast as your legs can carry you."

"It's okay guys. Just go. They'll kill me if you won't leave." Stefan said.

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "it'll be okay."

"There's a smart boy. I almost regret having to do what I must." Kol said.

The three of those who were not being targeted by the Mikaelsons reluctantly walked out the door. Klaus followed them as to make sure that they did not disturb Jeremy and Damon. Bonnie felt an urge to free both of them, but decided against it, for she knew it would end in the death of herself, or worse, someone she cared about. Caroline shot Klaus a dirty look, and Alaric looked at him with pure, unadulterated, hatred. Klaus shrugged and merely called out, "I owe my brother." as soon as the were out of sight, Klaus broke Jeremy's bonds and grabbed Damon's string and dragged the unconscious bodies across gravel and stone. When he entered the mansion, he saw Stefan sitting down on his leather chair, and Kol sipping bourbon. Matt sat beside Stefan on the couch, also sipping bourbon. Klaus sighed. He recognized Kol's posture; he was going to give a cliché soliloquy about his motives and all that crap.

"Do you know how painful it was? Dying, I mean. The second time I died, at your girlfriend's hands, it was excruciating. Every nerve in my body burst into flames, my brain was being fried, and my blood LITERALLY BOILED!" Kol yelled. "It was humiliating torture. I, one of the strongest and oldest vampires in the history of the world, brought to his knees by a selfish conniving bitch and her idiotic lapdog of a brother!"

"Elena was _not_ selfish!" Stefan tried to defend her honour.

"No? Did I not warn her about Silas. Didn't I warn you _all_ about Silas? Yet you claim that somehow _I_ was wrong. I told you Silas would unleash _hell on fucking earth_ , yet you decided that your precious Elena's humanity was worth more than the lives of everybody else." Kol yelled.

"Enough, brother. Let's get this over with." Klaus interrupted.

"I couldn't agree more." Matt said.

"Eager then, are you, to meet the pain that Finn and I felt? Fine, let's get started. Klaus, wake the two sleeping uglies." Kol said. Klaus, grudgingly, did as he as was told. He took Matt's bourbon ("Hey-that's mine") and splashed it on Damon's face. He did the same with Kol's bourbon, and splashed Jeremy. They both woke up.

"Who should I start with? Decisions, decisions..." Kol said. "but first things firs..." Kol compelled Damon, Matt and Stefan to stay still in their seats. He forced Jeremy into his and handcuffed him (again) to the coffee table. "Damon, why don't we start with you? First, why don't you give me that pretty little ring of yours?"

Damon. against his will took off his daylight ring. "Seriously? You're going to torture me with sunlight? God, has a thousand years of vampirism made you this predictable?" Damon taunted as he handed over the ring. Kol simply smiled and beckoned for Damon to follow him. Kol thrust open the curtains and Damon tried to run from the excruciating pain, but he found that he could not move. Damon stood, hollering at the top of his lungs, until eventually, he burst into flames. Damon writhed and struggled, yet he could not move. As death seemed imminent, Kol grabbed his burning arm, and dragged him out of harms way, where Klaus was prepared for a fire extinguisher. "Not so cocky now, are you mate? I'm not done with you, but please take a break." Kol commanded, "Stefan Salvatore, or are you the Ripper? No matter. It is time you atoned for your sins against...well, everybody. And before you take a step, why don't you-"

"Let me guess, take of my pretty little ring?" Stefan interrupted.

'No, no, no. I was going to say, have some blood." Kol tossed him a blood bag, and Stefan reluctantly sipped on it. "What is it that you want from me?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus," Kol ignored Stefan, :"would you do the honors?"

"I don't see why not." Klaus said. He rushed up to Stefan, and bit him on the neck. Damon was in too much pain to scream for his brother, Matt was anticipating his own torture, and Jeremy was trying to devise a plan to escape. Klaus drank deep from Stefan, leaving him with a werewolf bit that would finish him off in a few hours. Klaus dragged Stefan upstairs, and tied him to his bed. After his task was complete, he ran downstairs only to see that Matt Donovan and Kol were missing. "Where did they go?" Klaus asked Jeremy. Jeremy pointed towards the basement, so Klaus sighed and plopped himself down on the couch.

* * *

"So, here's what I'm going to do. I am going to torture you, and bring you to the verge of death, then I will heal you with my blood. If you die and become a vampire, then so be it."

Kol had tied Matt with ropes hanging from the ceiling, and bound his legs to the floor as well.

Matt shook his head vigorously, "No, no, please no. I don't want to become a vampire. Please don't make me into one."

"We'll see." Kol said as he pulled out a dagger from his jacket pocket. He put the tip at Matt's shoulder, and pushed and dragged the dagger downwards. Matt screamed bloody murder, but it was to no avail. "Don't wory Matt," Kol said in his soothing voice, "this is less pain than what Finn and I felt." Kol shifted the dagger to his other shoulder, and dragged his blade down to his abdomen. After that was done, Kol cut the ropes holding Matt's arms. Matt toppled down, yelling in pain. "Goddamn you Kol."

"I've been damned for over a thousand year Matt, Kol said as he kicked him in the face and forced him to stand up, "you'll have to do better than that, won't you?" Kol bit into Matt's neck and drank, listening to the heartbeat. When he felt it slow down, Kol pulled apart from his neck. Matt fell to the floor again. Just for kicks, Kol stabbed him in the forearm again. Matt yelled, and Kol kicked him on his side, so now he was face down on the floor. Kol bit into his own wrist, and fed the ex-quarterback some blood. He knelt down, next to his ear and whispered, "now, we are done."

Kol made sure the ropes were secure, and went upstairs. He loved saving the best for last."

* * *

"Finally, Kol. I started to think that you may have killed him."

"Of course he's alive Nik. I need my fun after all." Kol replied. Kol walked outside and opened the trunk of his car. From there he pulled out a metal baseball bat, and returned to the room. Kol looked at Damon, still lying down on the floor, unable to move due to his compulsion, and swung the bat hard. The bat cracked his skull and he started bleeding profusely. Damon grunted and screamed.

He then turned to Jeremy Gilbert, the Hunter. "I love to save the best for last," Kol grinned evilly.

"Get it over with, you monster. God, you're so pathetic. You can't even let go of a small grudge."

Kol's face distorted in anger. " _Pathetic_ , am I? You plunged the White Oak Stake into my _heart._ I _burned_ , Gilbert, and it was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my millennia of existence. I was on the Other Side, watching you dumbasses screw everything up. It's just a pity your beloved _sister_ isn't here to witness the fraction of pain that I felt, unleashed upon you. I told you, and I warned you about Silas, yet you only listened to your selfish desires. _You_ brought Hell on Earth, and this is me, giving it back to YOU!" Kol yelled.

"We won against Silas though." Jeremy countered weakly.

"You won with sheer luck, as you did against us. This time, though, there is no luck." Kol grinned as he pulled out the bloodstained dagger that he used on Matt. Suddenly, a loud screeching noise filled the room, making Kol's eardrums burst, and he slowly fell to the ground, on his knees, with the small blade still in his hands. Klaus tried to get out of the sphere of magical influence, but to no avail.

"Who needs luck," Bonnie stated, "when you have _magic."_

Kol groaned and yelled, struggling to get up. Jeremy got up and tried to pry the knife out of Kol's hands. However, Kol was still an Original, with a thousand years of experience behind him. Kol punched Jeremy in the gut...hard. Jeremy went flyig and crashed into a window pane. Klaus, using his experience with magic as well, got up and broke of the leg of the coffee table. The table came crashing down, and broke the three shot glasses resting on it. Klaus crawled over to Damon, the unconscious vampire, and placed the sharp edge of the broken leg to his back. "

"Stop the magic or I will shove this stake through his heart." Klaus threatened. Kol got back up to his feet, despite the aneurism Bonnie was giving him. "STOP" Kol yelled. "I have had enough of this."

Kol threw his blade towards Bonnie, and because of his unnatural strength, Bonnie wasn't fast enough to dodge it. The dagger embedded itself into Bonnie's thigh, and wth a cry of pain, Bonnie fell. Kol rushed over to Jeremy, who was knocked unconscious because of his punch. Kol picked him up, and positioned his own arms so that if Kol were to move, Jeremy's neck would snap. Bonnie pulled the knife from her thigh, and used her magic to heal herself. Klaus picked up Damon and wrapped one arm around his neck, while shoving the stake against his back with the other. Bonnie got up and whistled. Caroline and Alaric rushed in to assist Bonnie.

"Where are Stefan and Matt?" Caroline asked.

"Well, love, if you hadn't interrupted us, Stefan would've been cured by now. I imagine that he may have gotten loose of his bonds, I know I tied them loose," Klaus answered, "the hallucinations should've already begun."

As if on cue, Stefan jumped downstairs, quite literally. He saw Damon and his eyes darkened. "Damon." He sneered.

Stefan rushed up to his brother, eager to plunge his hand into his chest.

"Stefan, no!" Caroline yelled. She ran up to her boyfriend, and snapped his neck, rendering him unconscious. All the while, Kol, Bonnie, and Alaric just looked on, one with amusement, and the others with horror.

"Klaus, you are going to do two things," Caroline commanded.

"What might they be?" Klaus grinned.

"First, you are going to heal Stefan, and second, you are going to give us Matt, and Damon, and Jeremy." she replied.

"What's in it for me?" Klaus inquired.

"I'll forget all of this, and pretend it never happened. You do want to live up to that promise you gave me when I graduated, right?"

Klaus smirked. He pushed Damon away from him, causing Damon to topple onto Stefan. He walked over, calmly, to the place where the coffee table used to stand, and picked up an incomplete glass, and bit into his wrist. Klaus let the blood spill into the glass, and nonchalantly handed it over to Caroline.

"Um, no. I said _you're_ going to heal Stefan. Klaus glared at her, before walking over to the poisoned vampire, and kneeling down to feed him the blood.

"Bloody hell, brother," Kol exclaimed, "what kind of hold does this pretty vampire have over you?"

Bonnie and Alaric nodded, as if agreeing with Kol's statement. Klaus shrugged, indicating his lack of knowledge in regards to Kol's inquiry. Klaus got up and walked downstairs. The room seemed frozen, with everybody in their respective positions, all looking awkwardly at each other, until Klaus returned four minutes and thirty seven seconds later (not that any body was counting, of course.) Klaus placed matt gently on the sofa, and returned to his position alongside his brother.

"Now, Jeremy," Caroline said in a strict voice.

"Unfortunately, love, Jeremy is not mine to hand over. Seeing as he did kill Kol, I cannot interfere. If, however you can manage to convince Kol, well...be my guest."

Kol smirked again, with an evil light in his eyes. He bared his fangs, and bit into Jeremy's neck. three outcries of "NO!" reached Kol's ears, but he paid no heed. Kol drank, and drank, until he was satisfied. Then, for added measure, he dropped Jeremy to the floor, rushed to pick up a broken shard of glass, and rushed back. Caroline tried to intercept him, but Klaus was too fast for her. He stopped her from touching Kol. "Let _go_ of me, Klaus." Caroline seethed as Kol jabbed Jeremy in the arm with the shard of glass.

"Don't want you doing anything stupid love," Klaus sighed, and pushed Caroline back. He felt Bonnie try to use her magic, but she was still weakened by Kol's abrupt attack. Kol used his sleeve to wipe his bloodstained chin. "He'll live, and I'll be back. I fulfilled my desire for revenge, but I did have fun. You three should be glad I spared you. I wanted to put everyone of you to the sword, but alas! My sister forbade me, on penalty of excruciating pain."

"Since when did you listen to Rebekah?" Caroline asked. Kol shook his head. "I'm not talking about little Rebekah. I would explain it all to you, but we are short on time. Perhaps I'll make a visit soon. I know Klaus will." He winked towards Caroline.

Klaus grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Let's go, before you decide to entertain your bloodlust. We'll stop for dinner on the way. I hear there's a very lovely restaurant in Winchester. Or perhaps, since we are already on the road, we can go see New York. I know you haven't seen it since 1908."

With that the Mikaelson brothers speeded out the door, and into their car, driving off, leaving the others confused about what just happened.

* * *

 **Is anyone else kind of disappointed at the season finale? Also, I heard that Season 4 won't come out till the middle of 2017! I can't wait a year! At least we have fanfiction.**


End file.
